The Slaves
by icupcake
Summary: Kagome and Rin are kidnapped, beaten, and sold to a brothel. Its up to those such as the notorious detective Sesshoumaru, police Chief Inuyasha, and the police sergeant Sango to get them back.


The Love Slaves

Summary: Kagome and Rin are kidnapped, beaten, and sold to a brothel along with numerous other young girls. It's up to the tireless efforts of those who work in the police force such as Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Sango to try to get them back.

Warning: This story is going to be rated R for the violence, cursing, and just plain nature of it. This is not going to be a happy-go-lucky fic, so if you're into happy endings and 'they lived happily ever after' stories, then this one might disappoint you.

Author's note: This kind of story plot is completely different for me, since I usually write lighter fics…so I will try to make this good. I'd really appreciate if anyone would review and tell me any helpful tips, I'll try to include your suggestions. Anyways, please enjoy the first chapter of The Love Slaves, Kidnapped.

Oh yah. I almost forgot.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, unfortunately, does not belong to me….however; I got dibs on his cute dog ears when he's available.

Chapter 1: Kidnapped.

_Sunday 3:00 pm_

It was a warm and gusty afternoon, and the large flea market was bustling with noise, shop owners yells, and the cries of small children. The street vendors yelled out prices and pointed at tantalizing food items that'd make any hungry person's mouth water.

Including Kagome's.

Kagome browsed through a rack of clothes items while her mother looked for a new school uniform. Souta, now 8, had outgrown most of his uniform clothes, so here they were, looking for more.

She sighed.

It was already halfway through the school year and she was still wearing the school uniform and school shoes that she had for almost two years. Granted, she was still around the same size and height, give or take a few pounds. Still, looking at her friend's new clothes and new shoes, she felt a pang of jealousy. It was no ones fault really. Grandpa fell ill, and the hospital bills were high. 'Still' she thought, looking at her scuffed black shoes, 'some new shoes would be nice…'

"Kagome?"

"Yes mom?"

"In a few minutes I'll be able to go, I'm getting ready to pay."

"Yes mom."

Kagome went back to fingering a flower print dress until she felt a tugging at her skirt.

"Hmm?"

Looking down there was a cute little boy with orangey-red hair tied with a blue bow. He had green eyes and was wearing a dirty kimono.

Kagome bent down, charmed.

"Aww, hey little guy. What's your name?"

The boy shook his head.

"'Is something wrong?"

The boy looked at her with a sad and old, old look in his eyes, nodded, and then took her hand and led her away from the flea market.

Kagome looked back and saw that her mom was still haggling the price of the pants and shirt with the owner.

'I wonder why this little boy is taking me here. And his eyes…his eyes were so green and sad.'

The boy led her to a few feet away to an alley and they stopped at a dirty bundle of rags, where a small dog laid.

The little boy let go of her hand while she bent down and stroked the dog.

"Hey doggie!" She cooed.

To her surprise, the dog jumped up and started licking her cheek.

"Um, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with this dog."

Kagome glanced at the little child, who was staring hard at the ground.

Suddenly, behind her, Kagome heard a soft sound, and instantly stepped back.

But not quick enough to avoid the blow that hit the side of her head.

"Oww!"

Holding her head, Kagome stumbled to the ground. The last thing she saw was some scuffed black boots. The last thing she felt was being lifted off the ground.

And then there was blackness.

The same time Kagome followed the little boy into the Alley…

Kagome's mother, after paying for the school uniform for Souta, began to look for Kagome.

"Kagome! I'm ready to leave!"

No answer.

"Kagome?"

Miss. Hugarashi frowned worriedly when she didn't find Kagome looking at the girl's dresses that she was browsing through a few minutes earlier.

'Where could she have gone now?'

Looking around, she thought she heard Kagome cry out in pain.

Walking forward towards the sound, she was shocked to see two men rush out of the alley, one of them holding Kagome.

"Kagome! No! Stop! Please!"

As they raced towards a van, Miss.Hugarashii dropped the bag with Souta uniform and chased after them, but it was no use.

Her daughter, her only daughter, was kidnapped.

At Police Station, 3:45 pm

"So, your saying you saw your daughter being carried away by two men, who put her in a white van before driving off." The police officer, Koga Wolf, walked around the seated distraught woman who was twisting a white handkerchief in her hands.

"Yes"

"And you chased after them but you were unable to catch them."

"That is correct."

"Hmm." Koga stopped directly in front of the woman. "So…did you jot down any of the license plate numbers?"

"No…I wasn't thinking clearly I guess, just trying to get my daughter back."

"Clearly, you weren't"

"Excuse me?

"Nothing." He replied, but the woman could have sworn that there was a hint of an arrogant smirk on his face.

'It's as if he thinks _I_ had something to do with my daughters kidnapping.' She thought.

Koga Wolf then stooped down until he was eye level with her.

"Mrs…."

"Miss. Hugarashi" she corrected.

"Does your daughter go on the internet a lot? You know, 'surf the web'?

"I _know_ what the internet is, thank you very much. Mind if I ask _how_ this is helping to get my daughter back?" she said, tightly.

He smiled, unaffected at her sharp response.

"Well, if your daughter goes on the internet a lot and goes to chat rooms and such, then most likely she was meeting some 'boyfriend' who said he was her age and who turned out to be 40 something and got taken away."

"But Kagome never have boyfriend! She's good girl."

Koga straightened up and stretched. "That's what they all say. Anyways, why don't you make some posters and call around, I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere."

Koga moved towards the door, but was stopped by a rough tug on his shirt sleeve.

"Please! My daughter is missing, she may be in grave danger right now! Can't you do anything? Anything?" and then, slumping on the ground, she began to sob.

And that's when Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Sango walked in with everyone's lunch.

"Hey, we got the food; sorry it took so long-what the fuck?"

Sango put the food packages down and walked over to the Miss.Hugarashi.

"Are you okay miss?"

Inuyasha gave Koga a look.

"And what the hell did you say to this woman that made her cry like that-besides when you told her your sorry ass was a police officer."

"Shut up mutt!"

"See, Sesshoumaru, I told you we shouldn't have let the Wolf stay here by himself. We're lucky that the buildings still standing."

Putting a comforting arm around her, Sango listened while the woman told what happened, including how Koga questioned her.

Sango raised her eyebrows at Koga.

"Looks like _someone_ had fun playing detective." Sesshoumaru said coolly, who happened to be one (the highest level possible, of course).

Koga scowled. "Look, what was I suppose to do? You know this is not my area, and Hiten and Maten went on break"

"_Again?" _

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles. "Can you tell them when they come back that I would like to see them both in my office, _immediately_?"

Not liking the cold and frightening look in Sesshoumaru's eyes, Koga gulped and nodded his head.

"So, from what you tell me and your overall appearance, the kidnappers don't have much motive for stealing money-wise and Kagome was not involved with anyone over the internet, so this must be a random kidnapping. Unless…"

Sesshoumaru gave Sango a meaningful look.

"You think she was…trafficked?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Miss.Hugarashi, who had stopped crying for awhile, looked up. "Trafficked? What does that mean?"

Sango tried to explain it lightly.

"Well, it uh, means um…"

"…when someone is kidnapped for the sole purpose to be used as a sexual tool by others, such as a prostitute but with no choice and without receiving any payment. I'd say she is on her way or is being sold to a brothel by now, depending on where she is going."

Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly, as if he was talking about the weather.

There was a few seconds of silence before Sesshoumaru reached for his Caesar chicken salad and started to eat while Miss. Hugarashi started to cry once again.

Sango did her best to comfort the mother while shooting Sesshoumaru the evil eye.

Koga shook his head and said, sarcastically, "Well that's a nice way of putting it."

Sesshoumaru continued eating, ignoring Koga's remark.

"Well, now that that's over with, how do we start cracking this case." Inuyasha thought out loud."

"Well first of all, I think what Koga's idea might be useful. Miss. Hugarashi, putting up some posters announcing that your daughter is missing will put your neighbors and friends on the lookout. Someone might spot her out of town somewhere, and we could work from there." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Try not to worry Miss.Hugarashi, because if your daughter was trafficked by the same trafficking ring that we believe has smuggled around 4 girls from this area, not including yours, then we are already in the process of cracking the case. In the meantime, would you like some tea? And a McDonald's double cheeseburger?" Sango said, with a small encouraging smile.

"Y-Yes. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Sango said, and then got a sandwich from the bag and gave it to her. "I'll go fix some tea. Is green tea okay with you, or would you prefer mint tea?"

"Green tea's fine."

Inuyasha and Koga rummaged through the bag for their burgers. Inuyasha started gulping his food after finding his three cheeseburgers, but Koga picked up his two burgers with a frown.

"Hey, Sango!"

"Yes?"

"What happened to my third burger?"

"Oh, I gave that to Miss.Hugarashi. Think of it as a payment for your un-professional behavior."

Koga sulked while Inuyasha snickered.

Sango came in with 5 cups of green tea.

"The tea's ready!"

"Oh!" Miss.Hugarashi gasped.

Everyone looked up.

"Is something wrong?"

Miss.Hugarashi took a huge bite of her sandwich. "This-this is delicious!"

Everyone gave her a blank look while she ravenously devoured her cheeseburger.

Inuyasha broke the awkward silence.

"Uh-yeah, McDonald's burgers do taste good. Even though I'm pretty sure this shit's not good for you. Not that I give a damn-Ouch!"

Sango had elbowed him in the stomach. "Hello, Language!"

Inuyasha became sheepish. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Miss.Hugarashi laughed, then took a gulp of her tea. "Oh, that's alright. Actually, I've never bought McDonalds before. I've heard so much bad things health wise; I thought it would be disgusting. Then again, I guess it's because I did not eat lunch yet." She babbled. "you know, I should really buy some for Souta and Kagome, I- ".

She stopped suddenly, as if remembering something, and her face seemed to collapse with sadness.

Sango put an arm around her.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest, and then you can come here tomorrow and we'll talk some more on how to get your daughter."

"Yes. Well, thank you all very much for listening and for helping me, I really appreciate it."

Miss.Hugarashi bowed to all of them in turn, and gathered her things. And then she was gone.

End of First Chapter

I plan on updating my other fics too, although I'm not sure when, since I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. Anyways, rate & review, and look out for another story that I plan to put up.

Later.

icupcake

P.S. I'm thinking about changing my user i.d. icupcake sounds a little, I don't know, kiddish? I'm thinking the one my cousin told me to use, chichi Briefs. The only problem is that I'm more of an Inuyasha fan. Any ideas? If you have any, u know what to do.


End file.
